Unit 1: The Internet
The Internet Learning Outcome: Explain the current development in Internet and World Wide Web (C2). *** '''Insert a video to grab their attention i.e. history of the Internet? The world before the advent of Internet & WWW? '''2.1 Introduction to the Internet and WWW Unit objectives: *Define what the Internet is *Define what the World Wide Web is *Describe the difference between the Internet and the World Wide Web 2.1.1 The Internet: The Internet is short for inter''connected ''net''work. It is a network of networks, i.e. it is a collection of networks that consist of various computing devices. It can be thought of as an infrastructure that connects the networks belonging to individuals and institutions (businesses, governments, schools etc.). To learn more about how the Internet works, watch this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_LPdttKXPc '''2.1.1 The World Wide Web:' The World Wide Web, or commonly known as the Web, is a type of service provided by the Internet (other services include email, instant messaging, file transfer services, to name a few). Hence, the Web is always thought of as a subset of the Internet. The Web is a collection of web pages, linked together using hyperlinks and URLs. These web pages contain information that Internet users can search and/or share. Users can access the Web by using a variety of available web browsers. A team of scientists at the European Organization Nuclear Research (CERN) in Switzerland, headed by Sir Tim Berners-Lee, created the Web in 1989. Browse the world’s first web page here: http://info.cern.ch/hypertext/WWW/TheProject.html 2.1.3 The Differences between the Internet vs. the WWW: 'The terms Internet and the Web are used interchangeably, but are they the really same thing? Watch this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyeKjbA4AmQ More on the Internet vs. the Web: http://www.diffen.com/difference/Internet_vs_World_Wide_Web Extra: A Brief History of the Internet: watch here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVTUi6wWN3M '''2.2 Finding and managing online resources ' Unit objectives: *Define and identify online resources types *Describe ways to search for online resources *Define what are reliable/credible online resources *Describe ways to store and manage online resources '''2.2.1 Type of online resources available: goes here... 2.2.2 How to search for online resources: goes here... Basic search, advanced search, using keywords... 2.2.3 Reliability/credibility of the online resources: goes here... Google scholar, no Wikipedia, ... 2.2.4 Storing and managing the online resources: goes here... Using productivity tools... 2.3 Web 2.0 and Social Media Unit objectives: *Define and describe Web 2.0 and social media *Identify Web 2.0 and social media applications 2.3.1 Web 2.0: goes here... 2.3.2 Social Media: 'goes here... '''2.4 Internet of Things ' Unit objectives: *Define what is Internet of Things (IoT) *Identify examples of Internet of Things applications '''2.4.1 Introduction to Internet of Things (IoT): goes here... Video: IoT by Dr John Barrett at TED talk http://whatis.techtarget.com/definition/Internet-of-Things 2.4.2 Applications of IoT in our daily lives: '''goes here... '''Case Study: A short video showing an interview with Prof. Dr. Alvin Yeo Wee on a local project that utilizes the power of the Internet and the WWW to attain its goals (related to eBario). Related Activities: Describe ICT systems that change the world entirely (e.g. banks, publishing houses etc.) Assessment: Quiz (10 MCQs) Category:ABC123